The present invention relates to ski boots, and particularly to ski boots capable of keeping an appropriate pressure to hold feet in a forwardly tilted form.
Generally, ski boots are formed to be able to tilt feet forward without hurting feet while receiving an appropriate resiliency so as to properly correspond to any stress applied during skiing such as bending and stretching, weight shifting, and walking.
Such ski boots known include those as disclosed in for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Print No. 59-225001.
The ski boot disclosed in the above laid-open print is formed by being provided with an oblong hole with a certain width from the side end of an instep of a front cuff which overlaps with the outside of a shell body to form an instep side front cuff and a shin side front cuff, an elastic section on a part connecting the instep side front cuff and the shin side front cuff to generate elastic force when a forwardly tilted posture is taken, and an elastic force-suppressing member for suppressing the elastic force of the elastic section as slidably fitted in the oblong hole.
In these ski boots, the elastic force-suppressing member is fitted in an appropriate position of the oblong hole and when the boots are forwardly tilted, and the shin side front cuff is tilted so as to narrow the oblong hole of the front cuff to generate a suitable elastic force in the elastic section, thereby capable of providing a forward tilt pressure depending on the skills of the skier.
These conventional ski boots have the oblong hole formed in the front cuff which overlaps with the outside of the shell body. That is, the oblong hole is formed in the outer surface of the ski boots, and snow or foreign substance such as soil and sand contained in snow enters through the oblong hole onto the sliding face between the shin side front cuff and the shell body to vary frictional resistance therebetween and to vary the elastic force. This may result in varying the forward tilt pressure. In this case, there is a problem that a proper control of the ski can not be done.